Legion
Legion is a robot and playable character in MARDEK. Background Legion was the "Metal Man" which Meraeador was creating in chapter 1 and 2. It was a complex clockwork machine which Meraeador wished to create in order to realise his dream of having Metal Men preforming tasks in houses all over the world. In the beginning of chapter 3, the metal man was finished, but it still needed a soul to move. For this, Meraeador asked Mardek to find a way to animate it; he mentioned to Gloria that he had heard of ancient magic that could trap a soul in an object. After some discussion about the nature of the project, Gloria agreed to help. In order to trap a soul, he needed a necromantic tome from the Aeropolis library. The book was in the possession of a necromancer named Saul. Once they had this in their possession, Mardek and Meraeador asked Gloria to read the spell to trap the soul into the metal man. She said they needed 3 items, where they went out to search for: a , the skull of a truly wicked mortal, and a . After they had collected them, Meraeador spoke the words of the spell to trap a soul into the metal man. But in the last word, he stuttered and spoke the first letter 3 times before he spoke the entire word. As a result, there were four souls trapped into the metal man instead of one. The staple eye colour of Legion is turquoise, but it changes according to which one of the soul speaks; the souls are named for their colour. The blue soul is Deena, a former Canonia Shaman, the yellow is an insane Yalortian cultling named Bostolm who is scared of pixies, the purple is a depressed man called "Miserable Ol' Martin" and the red is a bloodthirsty ex-ruler, Baron von Doomkill, who is mentioned in a book to have stolen the Elemental Crystals of Belfan at one point. Battle Legion can learn abilities that monsters attack him with. He can't learn all abilities. It takes a bit of trial-and-error to figure this all out. The list of spells Legion can learn can be found here: Mimicry (MARDEK). Legion can only equip Robotarms and Robot Plating in the weapon and body armour slots, respectively. Both are currently available only through Meraeador's Workbench. Legion could also be repaired by Meraeador. Techniques Legion learns skills when he is attacked by monsters, regardless of whether or not he survives the attack. Skills are mastered automatically. A full list of the skills that Legion can learn from monsters can be found here. Vital stats Chapter 3 *STR: 20 *VIT: 20 *SPR: 10 *AGL: 10 Quotes A transcript of Legion's P-Dialogue can be viewed here. (Purple) Gods, I'm depressed. (Yellow) AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Did someone mention PIXIES!?!? OH NO!! Oh yes. OH NO!?!? (Purple) It's very depressing and much more painful than you'd think. Or maybe that's just because I died while choking on a sausage. Trivia *Legion is named this way because the resemblance with the demon Legion out of the bible. Gloria directly quotes the Bible, using the line, "We are Legion, for we are many." as a metaphor. (She probably doesn't know what the Bible IS, though) **This exact name and reference is used by a playable Geth named Legion in Mass Effect 2. The Geth themselves are robots with multiple consciousnesses inside them. (To call them souls isn't correct, as they're more like AI programs.) *One of Legion's personality, Miserable Ol' Martin, is a parody of Marvin the Paranoid Android from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series. *Each of Legion's souls are supposed to be a sort of representative of each temperament: the red soul, Baron von Doomkill, is the choleric one; the blue one, Deena, is phlegmatic; the purple, Miserable Ol' Martin, is melancholic and the yellow, Bostolm, is the sanguine one. *Legion is the only ally to naturally have the Physical element. Mythril Golems are the only enemy to naturally have the Physical element. Both the Master Stone and Annihilator:Karnos can also assume the Physical element, but both have to change into that element via Elemental Shift. This is due to the fact that Legion and Mythril Golems, as robots, are not affected by any of the magical forces that influence their elements, and thus is made completely of Physical parts. The Master Stone, as a construct, also probably falls into this category, but it is still slightly magical, due to its residence in the Water Temple. Karnos, on the other hand, is simply weird (hence why he is an Aberration). *Deena is (possibly?) the Canonian Shaman that was turned into a zombie by Moric. Category:MARDEK Characters Category:Playable MARDEK Characters